Italys Kitty:Pooki
by GuinevereWilliams
Summary: Italy and his cat go on an adventure. Will Germany accept and love his new cat Pooki? Bad summary bad. Maybe it will be continued.
1. Chapter 1

Italy sat around in Germany's house waiting for him to get back home. He really wanted Germany to see his new cat Pooki. Just as he heard Germany putting the keys into the door he ran into the his room to grab Pooki. As he entered the house he called out for Italy hoping he wasn't doing something stupid.

"Italy are you there?"  
"Ve, I have something to show you "  
"Don't tell me it's that cat you were playing with while I was training you!"  
"Wait how do you know?"  
"Just bring him here Italy."  
"OK.", he said sadly He approached the blonde haired man and simply held Pooki out to him.  
"Isn't he so adorable, you've got to love him!"  
"Well he isn't that bad Italy, but what's his name?", Germany said while grabbing the little brown kitty.  
"His name is Pooki", he said happily hoping Germany would like him.  
"Well did you get Pooki anything like a litter box and cat food?"  
"No, do I have to though?"  
"Yes! Unless you want him to poop on the floor and eat our food."  
"OK, but can you watch him for me while I go and get Pooki his kitty stuff"  
"NO ITALY! Take him with you."  
"Please Mister Germany can you please, pretty please!?"  
"I SAID NO. NOW TAKE HIM WITH YOU", the blonde said handing the happy kitty back to auburn haired boy.  
Italy grabbed Pooki and headed to the grocery store. As he entered Russia and Austria turned around and saw him with Pooki. "What is he doing with that kitty?", Russia asked himself

"I have no idea what that little idiot is doing. Why is Germany even friends with him?", Austria retorted.  
"I wasn't asking you Austria!", Russia chuckled at him.  
Italy walked down the isles looking for Pookis' stuff, just then he bumped into his brother Romano.  
"Oh hey Romano, look at my new kitty Pooki. Isn't he just the cutest thing you've seen!?"  
"WHATEVER GO AWAY ITALY!", Romano yelled and walked away.  
The boy holding his precious kitty continued looking and found cat food and litter.  
He then approached the check out line and bought Pookis' stuff with Germany's' money.  
Italy then began to talk to Pooki.  
"You are so cute. Just wait Germany is going to love you Pooki.", he said grabbing the Kittens paw squishing it. Pooki replied back with a tiny meow and a lick to Italy's face.  
Their walk together seemed a little to long Italy thought silently to himself as he hummed. The sun began to set on the west while the clouds blocked out the suns rays making it appear as if it were nighttime already.

Germany's POV (thoughts)

Where is Italy don't tell me he got lost again trying to get home from the Grocery Store. Uh I'll send some of the allies and Japan to go look for him. He began to make calls to everyone to look out for Italy. I seriously need some sleep, but it's hard to with my best friend gone like this. Just don't think about it, don't think. Gosh I feel so guilty like this. I stay up and watch TV and wait for his return.

Back to Italy  
I wonder if Mister Germany is going to come and look for me and Pooki. The auburn boy thought to himself. Just as he was about to go into an alley way he was stopped by Russia.

A/N: Should I continue this? Please leave suggestions for next chapter and sorry for any grammer mistakes. This is my second fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2: Italy Returns Home

"Hello little Italy. Who is that in your arms?", Russia pointed at Pooki.  
"Oh this is my new kitty cat, Pooki! Do you want to hold him?", Italy held out the kitten to Russia.  
"Sure.", he said taking him into his arms. "Germany called everyone to come looking for you, so I've come to take you home little Italy."  
"Aw seriously, Mr. Germany wanted me back home?"  
"Yeah, he said he didn't want you to get hurt or killed or something. We should start walking now, it's almost midnight."  
"Ok Russia"

Germanys POV

*DING DONG*  
The doorbell had rung and Germany got up off the couch and pulled the door open to see Italy with Russia holding Pooki.  
"So you've returned Italy to me, I can't thank you enough Russia. And as for you Italy your going to be staying home since you get lost to easily from the store to my home." the blonde glared at him angrily.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Germany, I didn't mean to, Pookis cuteness distracted me from were I was going. I"m sorry." Italy said dropping to the floor on his knees.  
"No need to cry little italy, Germanys not going to hurt you badly. I could understand why you'd get distracted. This little Pooki is just to adorable!", Russia blushed with a smile.  
Italy then jumped up and grabbed Pooki from Russia.  
"Germany can Pooki sleep with you tonight, he told me that he likes you.", he said hopeingly.  
"Italy thats ridiculous Pooki cannit talk nor any other cats can't talk!"  
"But seriously, Pooki did say that right russia?"  
"Yes Pooki did say that he liked you Germany.", the violet eyed man giggled "Come inside now Italy, I'm tired. Bye Russia." "Bye Mister Russia than you for returning me." italy screamed Germany closed the door in While Russia walked away. He grabbed Italy by his shirt and sat him down on the couch.  
"Give me Pooki Italy, I'm going to bed now."  
"Wait you're really going to sleep with Pooki"  
"Yes Italy I am."  
With that Germany took Pooki into his arms and marched off to his room with Pooki.  
"Good night Italy." he called out and shut his door.

A/N: The next chapter is going to be so cute. Sorry for the shortness of my chapters. 


End file.
